1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable toilet and bathing chair, particularly to a portable toilet and bathing chair which allows to reduce handling costs.
2. Description of Related Art
To assist handicapped or old persons in relieving themselves or bathing, toilet and bathing chairs have appeared on the market.
However, conventional toilet and bathing chairs are voluminous, taking space in bathrooms that is not usable for other purposes anymore. Moreover, conventional toilet and bathing chairs are inconvenient to carry to other locations.
For this reason, foldable toilet and bathing chairs have been made available. As shown in FIG. 6, such a foldable toilet and bathing chair is easily carried in a bag 9.
After usage, however, such a toilet and bathing chair is generally wet and cannot be packed. On the other hand, when not packed, there is a risk of structural parts getting lost.